Second Life
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Kimura Kohaku and Hibiki, Azor Selvig, Yu Meilan, Pierre DeLeone, and Zoe McTavish did not know each other before Second Life. When they bought the game and met each other they formed a bond that would never be severed. Rated T to be safe there is no OC pairing with any of the main characters of 1/2 Prince. Takes place at the beginning of 1/2 Prince, novel version.


I do not own ½ Prince or any other anime or manga mentioned in this fanfic. Except for the oc's

Chapter One: Kohaku and Hibiki

It is the year 2100 AD. As a result of technological advancements – such as the advent of virtual reality, and the creation of sleep-based game machines – online gaming has rapidly developed over the years.

Thus, the realism of online games has increased from 50%…60%…70%…to 80%. The current market is dominated by two MMO giants – _The World_ and _Life_ – both of which have achieved a realism level of 85%. With over 80% of the human population making up the number of players, the first thing that anyone asks of a new acquaintance is, "Are you from _The World_ or _Life_?"

However, things have begun to change. The world's largest technology company has caused a huge stir with its revelation: after ten years of research, they have created _Second Life_, the latest game with a realism level of 99%.

And now the entire world waits with bated breath…

_Online, in The World_

I, Kimura Kohaku, walked through the forest in the MMO hand resting on my blade as my ears twitched. I listened for the sound of the fire monkey boss that I was out to kill, in this game like so many others I took the form of one of my favorite manga characters Inuyasha. It was quite simple in this game, but I am getting ahead of myself, my ears twitched towards the voice of a girl. Being the curious person that I am, I decide to go follow it though I really don't want to get caught up in anyone's business. I make it to the edge of the forest and see a very pretty young girl waving a wand at what seems to be her teammate.

"Bro what do you think this is?" she asked and my eyes narrow as I examine it from a distance before they widen in realization. How the hell did she get her hands on that?

"The 'Blue River Goddess'? What the heck sis; doesn't this wand cost a hundred thousand gold? Where did you get the money? Did you win the lottery or something?" asked the male she was showing the wand to, my ears twitch as I thought I heard the sound of a mob. I turn my head and scanned the surrounding area before deeming it safe for now.

"My husband gave it to me, obviously," she replied and I had the urge to slice her in half, this woman had no decency to get the object herself.

"Another gift from my brother-in-law... It must be nice to be a woman, with equipment delivered to your doorstep automatically, and no need to work hard for it on your own," I hear him mutter and I have the sudden urge to pat him on the shoulder.

"What did you say?!" said the woman as her eyebrows furrowed and I could tell she was focussing. I leapt up into the trees and moved forward as she hit her brother square in the chest. He fell to his knee and groaned in pain, I wince before growling under my breath, that bitch had one hell of a temper.

"Hey, that hurts like hell! Cut it out will you?" he growled as he began to gulp down potions. "Bitch..."

"What..."

That's when she hit him with a blizzard, with that wand the male should have been dead.

"Urgh..." he said and my ears twitched again the sound of the mob had just gotten closer.

"Damn bitch, crazy woman, stupid Sis! Are you trying to kill me?!" the male wheezed he was lying on the ground in a half-dead state.

"Who told you to call me a bitch? Besides, your level and equipment are too pathetic, if you collapse after a mere bolt of ice and a blizzard. I could just step on you and you'd have the fortune of becoming the first warrior ever to be stomped to death by a mage," she said and that's when my hand flew to my sword preparing to draw it. Geez now days women have no decency, I would give this woman the pleasure of being slain by my sword. Hmm new game is coming out maybe I should make myself look like Sesshomaru, I am told I act like him sometimes by my little brother.

"Who wants to be as shameless as you?! Always asking guys to give you equipment or to help you level, always hiding at the back of a party, always ninja-ing the good loot... It'd be ridiculous if you were still low-level and wearing crap gear!"

That seemed to both shock and embarrass the girl as she began to stutter. "I... I..."

"I'm not done talking yet. You women only know how to beg others to give you gear and to help you level, always picking class that will allow you to hid and gain experience from afar."

The girl stamped her foot on the ground as she said. "Fine, why don't we reroll and see who levels up faster?"

My head turned still listening to the conversation.

"Forget it. What's the point of rerolling? Brother-in-law will still help you and there will still be a horde of guys who would power-level you and give you equipment."

"That's because they want to, it's got nothing to do with me!"

This isn't good I have to warn them about the incoming mob so the warrior can heal.

"Then don't accept it and train on your own!"

"But it'd be such a waste..."

"Hmph!" this isn't good a fast boss fire monkey leapt out from the trees and made it to the warrior striking the final blow. I leap forward drawing my sword as it killed the mage, I did feel a little bit of sorrow but that is how the game is. I slice downwards and began to battle the monster, it was a difficult battle but I killed it in the end. I log off as I as gather the experience, I remove the game helmet as my younger brother entered the room.

"Killed the fire monkey boss?" he asked holding his Myoga plushy, I gaze at him before nodding my head he walked over and gave me a hug. "Thanks for avenging me."

"You're welcome Hibiki," I say as I place my hand on top of his head. "Ready for Second Life to come out?"

"Yup!" he said looking up at me cheerfully and grinned. "Who are you going to base your look off of now?"

"Sesshomaru," I said simply and he stared at me. "What about you?"

"... I was thinking of Jakotsu," he said blushing and I smiled at him. "I wanted to try out a warrior this time! Besides I like his straight forwardness and ability to get his feelings across as clear as possible."

"I'm not complaining here," I said smiling as we stood up and left our house to get the game. Oh let me explain four years ago my family moved from Japan to T. City in Taiwan. My family consists of my mother and father, whom I am not going to name at the moment since they are always so busy with work, then my brother and I. I am nineteen years old and going to T. University while my brother is starting middle school being only fourteen years old. Though he looks younger than he actually his, to the one who does not know our family well they would think that he is an elementary school student.

Once we bought the game and returned home we went to our rooms, I sat down on my bed as I placed the game cartridge carefully into the game helmet. Before logging in however I decided to look at their website and read what was different about the game. I looked at the clock before putting on the helmet and laying down on my bed as I logged onto the newest game.

Darkness was the first thing I saw then a bright light, I blinked once and saw an extraordinary beauty standing in front of me. I did nothing as she began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to _Second Life_. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the gam once you put the game helmet on."

I stand there patiently until the scanning process is complete.

"Right, now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed."

"Understood," I reply blankly.

"Would you like to begin creating your character?" she asked and I looked at her with a cold expression as I say. "Begin."

"Please select a race," said the NPC as the empty space around us was suddenly filled with tons of seemingly living creators all posing. I scan each of the races carefully deciding which ones would be best suited for a Sesshomaru based character. Finally I settle on a demon, nothing suits him better that what he already is.

"Show me what I would look like as a demon," I say and the NPC said. "Sure."

The demon form of me appeared standing at 178 cm or 5'10" his brown eyes boring into my own I must say my build is just right for a Sesshomaru character my weight being 76 kg.

"I've decided on demon," I say glancing at the NPC and I could swear that she was just drooling then, must have been my imagination.

"Then it's decided. Do you want to change your hairstyle or height?" she asked and I nod saying. "I want long silver hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. A blue crescent moon on my forehead, two pair of magenta stripes on both of my cheeks, and two stripes on both of my wrists. Also a long white fur and tail along with pointed ears and claws."

I swear an amused look flashed over the NPC's face but as she complied an exact replica of Sesshomaru appeared in front of me. I look the avatar over before nodding my approval.

"You know you can choose to beautify or uglify yourself by 30%," reminded the NPC and I knew what it was missing, the unnatural beauty of Sesshomaru.

"30% beautification," I say and the image was replaced by a stunning young man though I think it was a bit more beautiful than just 30%. Must be my imagination, though this does give me a reason to shoot the NPC a suspicious glance.

"This is the character I want," I say and the NPC nods. "Then what do you want to be called?"

"Hakujō," I say coldly and this time for certain the NPC just swooned as the word 'Hakujō' appear above my avatar.

"Which continent do you want to be born in? There's the East, West, North, South and Central continents," said the NPC and I think about it. My brother would be going for the Central continent seeing as how it was the largest so I decided to meet him there.

"Central," I say and the NPC nodded.

"Alright then, you are ready to be born." As she finished her sentence, my avatar in front of me suddenly lunged towards me and I near screamed. Because for a second I thought I was going to die but instead we merged together and I began to fall. Darkness began to engulf my vision and soon there was nothing once again.

After landing for what seemed to be a while I took a deep breath before stepping forward. My first mission was to find my brother, hopefully he wasn't out chasing down boys already and trying to molest them. I walk down the street with a stern look on my face and I begin to hear the sound of girls swooning. I swear if any of them come near me I'm going to show no mercy, I stare at my claws. Suddenly I hear a voice behind me say. "You're sexy but your not my type."

I turn around ready to attack whoever startled me only to figure out that it was my brother standing there and stopped just in time.

"Hi! I'm Rokotsu," he said winking at me and I stare at him with a cold expression. "Wow brother you've really got that down. So Hakujō huh?"

Before I manage to get out a retort Hibiki let out a girlish squeal and pointed behind me. I turn my head and saw a young black haired demon male who had just appeared.

"A hottie, he's _so_ gorgeous!" a girl said and the young man apparently began to look around after he noticed her saying that. Perhaps he had thought himself to be adequate in appearance, but while he was distracted the same girl had moved forward and grabbed his hand.

"Come brother we have training to do," I say and move forward in the opposite direction, I hear my brother sigh.

"Why not towards the cutie?" he asks gazing at me with a hurt expression.

"Can you imagine how many females would be on us if we even went near the demon?" I ask and my brother thinks for a moment before growling.

"Though fouls wenches are making him dirty," he said about to turn around to save the demon from the grasp of females but I manage to reach out and grab him. "But... but..."

I didn't say anything as I proceeded to drag him towards the area where the slimes are.

System notice: Hakujō has learned a new ability - Thick Skin

"System," I say when we reached the top of the hill, my brother saying the same thing. My basic stats immediately became visible to my left eye.

Name: Hakujō | Gender: Male

Level: 1 | Race: Demon | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 70 | Mana: 20 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 10 | Physique: 7 | Agility: 9 | Intelligence 6 | Willpower: 4 | Wisdom: 5 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unkown | Abilities: None

There are a few things I will change but my strength, physique, and my agility must remain the highest stat. Charasima will need to remain high as well but it is of no use to me. Though increasing my intelligence, willpower and wisdom will help me as well but the stats don't need to be as high. I then turn to my pouch though I am am in my undergarments my brother was not but just in a plain shirt and pants. I find that in my pouch as well along with a small knife.

Pants: Defense +2 (Olive green)

Shirt: Defense +1 (tan)

Small knife: Attack power of 1

The knife's blade was no longer than fifteen centimeters, pathetic however it will do for now. Once I equip the items, we set off towards the man eating slimes, my brother let out a disappointed grumble before heading towards them. I flew towards them my knife drawn, though I do wish for something longer but this will have to do. We began to slice our way through the slimes with no regard on how many we have killed.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5

Man-eating Slim Attack successful, Hakujō -3

My eyes narrow in anger as I jab my knife into it and releasing my knife.

Critical hit successful, Man-eating Slime HP -10

My eyes narrow before I drive my claws straight down into its head.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -3

Man-eating Slime has died, Hakujō's experience has increased to 10/20, Hakujō has learned a new ability: Quick Strike

Attack successful... Attack successful... Attack successful

Hakujō has reached level 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

Hakujō has learned a new ability: Continuous Attack

Hakujō has learned a new ability: Chop

Hakujō has learned a new ability: Stab

My cold gaze turned towards the slimes and they seemed to freeze when they saw it allowing my brother to start kill them.

Hakujō has learned a new ability: Petrifying Stare

After our slaughter of these low creatures we go around and pick up all the loot. We sort out the loot between money, items and useless items. I trade my pants for a pair of long pants, a knife for one with attack power +3, I did not keep the cap deciding to sell it, wrist guards I kept because of the attack power +5%, a pair of sandal with a +1 defense bonus, and decided to sell both the rings with +1 magical resistance. Between the both of us we managed to decimate the entire hill of slimes three times so we both managed to get a hundred and fifty copper each.

"System," I say in order to check my status.

Name: Hakujō | Gender: Male

Level: 10 | Race: Demon | Class: None | Reputation:0 | Health: 110 | Mana: 52 | Unspent skill points: 27 | Strength: 10 | Physique: 6 | Agility: 9 | Intelligence: 6 | Willpower: 4 | Wisdom: 5 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Thick Skin - Ability Level 1, Charisma +5% / Quick Strike - Ability Level 1, Agility +5% / Stab- Ability level 3, Attack power +10% when using stab / Chop - Ability Level 3, attack power +10% when using Chop / Continuous Attack - Ability Level 3, can attack continuously for up to 4 times / Petrifying Stare - Ability Level 1, Charisma +5%, 5% chance of stunning the enemy

After thinking for a bit I decided where to put my skill points.

Name: Hakujō | Gender: Male

Level: 10 | Race: Demon | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 321 | Mana: 68 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 21 | Physique: 11 | Agility: 16 | Intelligence: 6 | Willpower: 6 | Wisdom: 6 | Charisma: 11 | Luck: Unknown

My brother had almost the same stats as me though he did place a little more into charisma. We decided to to head back to the village all the while noticing the demon male walking in front of us. My hand shot out and grabbed my brother by his collar before he could run forward to grope the male. As soon as we entered the main gate to newbie village I tensed as I saw the hungry stares of females but they did not come near us. I look behind us to see a large and very imposing lionman standing there... if I think about it he might have been the one to raise our stats during training.

Reviews are welcome

Yes I know this is another new fanfic but I need to get this off of my chest.


End file.
